


Eulogy

by cordeliadelayne



Series: lupin100 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for lupin100's “Remus and James” challenge in 2006.





	Eulogy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lupin100's “Remus and James” challenge in 2006.

He was the hero of the common room.

He was Padfoot’s friend first.

He was a Marauder above all else.

He was arrogant and pig-headed and determined and loyal.

He had a smile that made hearts melt.

He never betrayed a secret, nor broke his word.

He was a loving father, devoted husband, and object of my unwavering envy.

He liked chocolate frogs and Quidditch and singing along to Muggle music at the top of his voice.

He was the first to trust me without question, the first to let me be myself.

He was everything I wanted to be.


End file.
